100 Tainted Snowflakes
by Sumi-Sprite
Summary: Drabbles set of 100 themes circulating around the Blackice pairing. Various AUs, genres, ratings, and themes. Pitch/Jack, don't like, don't read! Thank you! Rating to be changed later.
1. Introduction

**100 Tainted Snowflakes.**

Ch. 1

Introduction.

_A/N~ Hahaha, the f*** am I getting into now? I just have no self-control now do I? Eh, whatever, it puts reviews in my box, I ain't gonna complain. Now then! _

_This here is going to be a classic 100 themes challenge centering around, wait for it, Blackice! Which is the Jack Frost/Pitch Black slash pairing title. So this is going to be a big collection of drabbles – not to be confused with 'dribbles', which is the reaction in when your salivary glands are overactive and produce excess saliva and mouth-digestive bacteria…okay, now that I'm done being a smart-ass, I hope you all enjoy! Once again, these are all drabbles – which means nothing really holds plot in this…which is kind of weird, since I'm usually pretty picky when it comes to fics that don't hold plot. Drabbles are exceptions though in most cases, so…yeah._

_Anyways, keep in mind! Not all of these drabbles will be connected in any way. There may be a small handful of them that will connect, but I'll be sure ot say so in the A/N if they do or not. But other than that, these are all basically just going to be AUs centering around Blackice._

_So! Let's get started! This meme gives 100 themes, so that means 100 drabbles!...100 drabbles…100 drabbles…100 drabbles…_

…_Jesus tap-dancing Christ, what did I just get myself into…_

_Well, enjoy! _

Theme: Introduction.

Genre: General, romance.

Rating: G.

Characters: Jack, Pitch, Guardians.

Universe: AU.

Summary: The first time some were to meet The Boogeyman, they would expect to meet a monster. The first time someone were to meet the infamous Jack Frost, they would expect to meet an overly mischievous sprite. Yet, they themselve never would have imagined they would be so happy to be proven wrong.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The first time ice-core irises and eclipsed suns met, it had been under the silver gaze of a moonlit night.

But despite the full Moon's looming gaze, it had been like any other night to both spirits. Nothing was new, nothing was old; it simply _was_. The only noteworthy aspect to that night was perhaps the date.

It was the Winter Solstice. The first day of winter, and the beginning of longer nights and shorter days. It was a day revered by the two spirits – for one to gift the world with his cold and ice, and for another to dance with his shadows and spread his fear.

It was these purposes that drew them out from their hiding places. And on this Moon kissed night, two pairs of eyes locked – one standing at the shore of a frozen pond, and the other standing on and instigating the ice that alchemized the water to still.

But once their eyes met, neither of them moved. It was an utter standstill, as if time itself had stopped in its endless trek. No sounds were made, no movement was given. It was just them and the desire to hold the other's gaze.

There is a saying; that two souls who met, will never meet. Both had heard this saying once or twice, but never understood it. It was simply some human propaganda to them in the long run – not but fancy words to confuse the literal world. That is, up until now.

They never would have guessed their homes were but mere meters apart from one another. The distance between the old and rotted bedframe to the crystalline pond was not but mere steps. And yet, when their eyes met, it felt like miles had suddenly stretched out before them. Suddenly there were mountains, oceans, forests, and chasms, and cities between them – they were too far apart. There was an endless rift between them. And they didn't want to be away from one another.

It is unknown who had made the first move, who stepped over the seemingly endless distance between them. But in the blink of two pairs of eyes, they were suddenly mere feet from one another. The taller, darker of the two could easily reach over and touch the other's snow white hair if he wished – and oh how he _wished…_

It mattered not who they were to one another. It mattered not if others did not approve. It mattered not if one was dark, and the other was cold. All that mattered is that they knew the other's _name._

It was an arguable assumption, but it is said the frost sprite spoke first.

"Who are you?" the mesmerized awe was palpable, but what mattered to the raven haired man most was how he could get that melodious voice to say the shade's own name.

The shade bowed with a flourish, sweeping the elegant drag of his robe to one side and placing a slender, ashen hand – a hand the sprite wished so dearly to hold – to a heart he never knew existed. And with an elegant and dignified motion of lips and tongue, he said,

"Pitch Black." that elegant purr was punctuated by the soothing baritone of an English accent. It sent shivers of _heat _into the sprite's body.

The sprite watched the man straighten and draw to his full height. The hand that had been chivalrously placed over the owner's breast suddenly held itself out to him. The thin palm was held skyward, the Moon's beams bathing the warm skin and nearly bleaching it as white as the snow the sprite so dearly loved.

"And may I ask who you are?" The Boogeyman – Pitch Black – politely inquired.

That dark, sultry voice washed over the sprite like how water refused to do for him. It was like water, yet not. It did not freeze over, or whisk itself away into powdered particles. It was warm and soft, a palpable liquid heat that did not freeze under the sprite's influence.

Breathless, so much like the night he was born, a small, paler hand found the Boogeyman's own in a shy brush of skin on skin. Abyssal blue eyes remained glued to the burst of gold and silver irises as those slender grey fingers gently curled around his own in a heated grip. The snow that had started to fall at some unknown point around them was practically nonexistent to the two souls – the fluffy particles were insignificant compared to what both were seeing now.

"Jack Frost." The sprite breathed.

Obsidian lips stretched into a wide, sultry smile. The deviousness and dark intent that usually influenced such smiles was completely absent from the shade's expression. And while it was still dark, it was a smile without malice or cruelty – rather, it was something entirely _his._

"Jack Frost…" the raven shade repeated, as if tasting the name itself on his tongue. Humming in approval, the sprite watched, mesmerized, as he brought his pale hand to those gossamer lips.

Night sky painted lips met ivory knuckles, the hand cold against the soft, heated flesh. And as if struck by lightning, the two souls instantly knew there was a connection – that this was _right._

The raven man lifted his gaze back to the younger sprite, a cloud of frozen air escaping his mouth in a sensual sigh that caressed Jack's hand and slithered down his arm. Eclipsed eyes brimming with a heated desire locked onto his own equally emotional eyes. Ashen fingers tightened just ever so slightly around the smaller, paler hand in his own. And with the Moon a witness above, he said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_A/N~ God this was so disgustingly short and poetic. I should puke all over it. XDD_

_Anyways! Yes, short first chapter. But then again, so are post first chapters to stories. They shouldn't even be called 'first chapters' or 'introductions'. They should be called 'tease's! But! More to come down the line! And the chapters will be, thankfully, longer than this introduction. I wanted the theme – introduction – to be done from a shared POV for Pitch and Jack. I couldn't chose if I should do one or the other, so I settled for a more freeform setting. _

_Please enjoy! Now to go off and procrastinate-I mean…try and update my other stuff. Maybe. Ahem, enjoy! Next up, the theme 'love'! This ought to be good. X3_

_~S~_


	2. Love

**100 Tainted Snowflakes.**

Ch. 2

Love.

_A/N~ Hi all! Ugh, can I ever stop putting apologies in these A/Ns whenever I take a long leave? Probably not. Anyways! I figured I'd update this thing now that I have a decent amount of ideas for the next themes. Sorry for the wait guys! Moving SUCKS! And post-moving ruts SUCK MORE._

_Big thank you to __**GreatDarkNoodleKing**__ for helping me with this! And here we have a guest star of Lord Noddle's Cupid! WHOO-HOO! I'm going to hell now! 8D_

_Enjoy!_

Theme: Love.

Genre: General, romance.

Rating: T

Characters: Jack, Pitch, Cupid (OC).

Universe: AU.

Summary: They say the word 'love' is a rather frivolous, easily said word. It is used in everyday sentences now, and is tossed around like cheap confetti in this time and age. But to a certain Boogeyman, it is by far the utmost hardest word to say.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"_I love you."_

Three words. Three small, simple, almost insignificant words…they were the very bane of Pitch Black's existence. But not because he's more often than not heard them in such sickeningly sweet tones, nor was it because 'love' was such a contrasting thing compared to fear. Oh no, he _hated_ those words…

Because he himself couldn't say them.

Time and time again, the Boogeyman has overheard lovers, friends, and family say these words to one another. From whispered croons, to loving exclamations, and shy confessions – it all made him want to bring up that disgusting, pulsing organ in his breast.

And of course, for all his years of experience and reality hardened wisdom, Pitch never once thought he would ever consider saying those three little words.

He never, _ever_, thought he even _should_ say those words to _anyone. _In fact, he was dead certain that those words would never grace his lips unless he was professing his love for darkness and fear. He was the _Boogeyman_, since when has something as lighthearted as _love_ ever associated with him?

But of course, fate is a cruel mistress – he would know, Lady Fate never held him in high regards to begin with. And of course, centuries after his self-proclamation of never feeling love – of never being _capable_ of it – Pitch finds himself reconsidering.

He never thought he'd see the day where he wanted to profess his love to someone…

And even _better yet_, it wasn't as easy as some people made it out to be.

"I love you." The absolute blandness of the tone made Pitch cringe at his reflection.

The Boogeyman stood rod-straight and stiff before his full length mirror in the quiet comfort of his bedroom. He had been standing before the exact same mirror, in the exact same room, for the better part of three hours now. And all for the same exact thing.

Rehearsal.

"I _love_ you…" he tried again, this time putting emphasis on that dreaded word.

"What. Was. _That?_" Pitch grimaced at the low tone to his right, "You sound like you want to _eat_ him!"

Right, Pitch had almost forgotten about the pink and fluffy peanut gallery making himself very comfortable on his once neat and tidy bed. It was going to take ages to get the smell of bubblegum out of his sheets, he vaguely noted.

"Cupid…" Pitch hissed through gritted teeth, his shoulders bunching, "I'm _trying…_"

"And I _applaud _you for the effort," slow clapping was punctuated by the other's words, "But really, you're not doing a good job of it."

The pink-haired cherub on his bed had never looked so unimpressed. And Pitch was almost ashamed he could make someone like _Cupid_ feel so sorry for him. In fact, 'almost' nothing – Pitch was ashamed! How low he has fallen; he was so desperate to do this _thing_ right, he actually had the gall to _willingly_ go to the one spirit he never wanted to be found in the same country with. Not that many could blame him, the spirit with a borderline kink-obsessive knack for shooting people in the ass with love-arrows was someone you can either hate or love with no middle ground.

Pitch just wished Cupid hadn't been so _eager_ to help him. The damn cherub has had it in for Pitch ever since they met. Pitch was _convinced_ Cupid had an arrow especially made for his rear end with his name etched on it in the cherub's fluid cursive. He just _knew it_.

The Boogeyman dragged a hand down his face miserably, "Well what do you expect from me? You're the expert here, not me!"

Cupid sighed, "Really, Pitch, darling-"

Shudder.

"-I thought you would have a better grasp on what it is I do now," he said, before frowning up at Pitch, "And really, you're one to talk. Love and Fear are practically one and the same, yet two totally different entities." The cherub punctuated his words by popping a truffle from a heart shaped box into his mouth.

Where did he even get those chocolates? It was the middle of September!

Pitch sighed. He had to give it to Cupid though, he was right. Love and Fear are not too different from one another, but they were almost in no way similar – like distant cousins. Fear and Love went hand in hand, or mile by mile. Fear was abundant during Valentine's Day, and any time someone was feeling such disgusting emotions like love. Fear of displeasing someone, fear of breaking it off with their other, fear of looking like an idiot on the first date, fear of _rejection…_oh did Pitch know about _that_ one.

Pitch's own apprehension (not fear! He was _not_ afraid!) of rejection was a very old, very ingrained, very _annoying_ fear (not fear!) of his.

And the chocolate gnawing little nympho on his bed was _not helping_ in this matter!

"Well then if it were you, how would _you_ go about saying…" a dry swallow, "Those…words."

Cupid scoffed and sat up cross-legged, banishing the box of chocolates to Moon only knew where with a wave of his hand.

"Well…" he sing-songed, curling a finger into a loose lock of pink hair, "First, I'd maybe take my significant other out on a date of sorts. You know, all that romance and candlelight and stuff. Maybe have some wine, you know, with a little something _extra_ in it, and then we'd go home and I'd take them to my room and we'd-"

"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Pitch deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I need a _practical _approach! I'm professing my…feelings…for him. Not taking him to bed!"

Cupid sighed loudly in exasperation, "You are so hopeless…!" he crowed.

"And you're a nympho."

"And proud of it!"

Pitch groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was a bad idea. This was a _stupid_ idea! What had he been thinking? Bringing _Cupid _of all spirits into his home to talk about…_love! _It looked good in his head, but then again, all encounters with Cupid had never been pleasant. Nine out of ten times, it ended with Pitch either being felt up, or spending the rest of the day trying to get the taste of bubblegum and cotton candy out of his mouth – and that twit of a fairy thought he didn't brush? He could make her swoon on the days Cupid dared to try and suck his tonsils out!

"Look Pitch…" Cupid started in a condensing tone, pulling a stick of gum from his pocket, "All I'm trying to say is _stop trying so hard_. Yeah, the words are kind of a mouth-full, especially for your first time-"

Pitch had the urge to gag.

"-but, once you get it in, there's no getting it out until the deed is done," he popped the gum into his mouth and fixed Pitch a leery grin, "You can kick and scream all you want, but it will have you pinned down before you can escape. And nine out of ten times, it ends up feeling _amazing_."

Pitch openly stared at the other in disturbed contemplation. Was that supposed to be a pep-talk, or a suggestive step-by-step guideline for a role-play?

The Boogeyman startled (he didn't jump, he never _jumps_) when the bubble Cupid blew popped sharply.

"So just lay back, and let your mouth do all the work," he said reassuringly, "Don't make it sound like something you only do once, but don't make it sound like you do it all the time-"

"Are we even still talking about the same thing?" Pitch blurted.

Cupid blinked owlishly and stared at Pitch, as if just realizing he was there and listening. He rolled the gum along his tongue briefly before speaking.

"Look, just don't say it like you're having your kidney's removed," he said, "You're professing your _feelings_, it's not childbirth."

'_It might as well be, it certainly feels painful enough…'_ but then again, what would he know about that?

"You think this is easy? Especially for me of all hellish spirits?" Pitch growled.

"Darling, professing feelings isn't easy for _anyone_," Cupid emphasized, "Holding it in and letting it out is painful, but we still want to achieve that happy ending like most people."

Seriously, what was with all these subtle innuendos? Did nothing but sex go through that pink head? Wasn't there supposed to be a filter between one's sex-fantasies and their mouth for the benefit of public society?

Pitch crossed his arms and glared at Cupid, "Oh really? How would you know? You're the Spirit of Love, but have _you_ ever had these 'feelings'?"

Cupid hummed to himself as he blew another bubble. A light pause hung between them for a brief moment, before it was broken by a loud 'pop' and an airy giggle from the cherub.

"Who can say, Pitch-darling~?" he sang. Pitch tensed as the overly zealous cherub floated up from the bed and hovered over to him.

"Well, I hear a couple in the UK calling my name, and I've given all the advice I can offer," the Boogeyman froze when Cupid's hands cupped his face, and found both their noses nearly touching.

"Good luck, Pitch~ You'll do just fine!" and with rather unceremonious eagerness, Cupid crashed his mouth with Pitch's and proceeded that all too familiar process of trying to suck the man's black soul out.

And before Pitch could scream or throw the other man off of him, Cupid released his mouth with an obnoxiously wet 'pop' and patted his cheek.

"See you next time~" he sang, flitting out of the room – _after_ delivering a nice, firm smack to Pitch's rear end and eliciting a shrill yelp from the Boogeyman.

Pitch now stood in his room, alone, and feeling ever so violated. A tiny Nightmare that had been hiding under his bed the whole time poked its head out and chuffed to Pitch questioningly.

"Don't…even…"

"Pitch!"

The named Boogeyman once against stiffened at the sound of his name being called. And by an all too familiar voice. A cold gust of wind swept into his room, admitting one frost sprite. Jack swooped in to his right and grabbed his arm, turning him sharply to collide with the Boogeyman in a flying embrace.

Pitch grunted and instinctively wrapped his arms around Jack as the sprite laughed into his neck at the ride.

"Always wanted to do that," Jack said, before lifting his head up to look up at Pitch, "Where you been? You're usually out and creeping around before nine."

Pitch blinked and looked over to the clock by his bed. It read eleven thirty – had he been that distracted?

Jack fixed Pitch a concerned look before pulling out at arm's length from Pitch.

"Pitch, are you okay?" he asked. The Boogeyman looked back down at Jack questioningly.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"You look a little…_nauseous._" Jack said, quirking a brow.

Pitch stared blankly at Jack, before he suddenly straightened and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jack," he said, "I've just been a bit tired lately, and-" Pitch suddenly sighed as Cupids words rung in his head. _Stop trying so hard_. Was this trying too hard? He was stiff as a board and tense.

Well, now was as good a time as ever. If he backed out now and tried to do it later, he would never get these damn words out. And he would rather say it in the privacy of his room than out in the open where someone – namely a certain nosey Guardian of Dreams – could hear.

"Jack…" he started, taking the others hands in his own.

"Pitch…?" Jack inquired questioningly, staring up at Pitch with his wide, blue eyes.

"I…" Pitch tried, trying and failing to maintain eye-contact with Jack. He once against felt that insufferable organ in his chest beating away at his ribs; he deftly wondered if Jack could hear it, "I…um… I lo-"

"Pitch…"

Pitch suddenly paused at being interrupted, before frowning at the odd way Jack was looking at him, his blue eyes narrowed slightly and his brows furrowed.

"…what?" he asked.

Jack stood on his tip toes, and Pitch leaned away slightly at how close their faces suddenly became. Jack narrowed his eyes at him before the side of his mouth quirked slightly.

"Pitch…are…are you chewing gum?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Pitch blinked owlishly at Jack. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth, until he froze when he felt something soft against the back row of his teeth. He released Jack's hands and politely turned his head away, placing a hand to his mouth. His tongue pushed the _thing_ out and against his thumb and index finger, and he stared.

He hadn't been chewing gum…

He knew someone who _had _though.

Pitch's stunned expression fell and was swiftly replaced with a deadpan stare to the back wall. Jack watched with raised brows as the Boogeyman let his arms fall to his sides, a familiar scythe forming in his right hand.

"Uh…Pitch?" he asked carefully.

"I'll be right back." Pitch said blandly, before marching out of his lair with his sharp weapon brandished.

He could tell Jack _those words_ later – right now, he had a cherub to kill.

To be continued…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_A/N~ Ha ha ha, what the f*** is this? This wasn't supposed to end up funny, it was supposed to turn out mushy, and cheesy, and corny and all that icky, sticky, rot-your-teeth and diabetic romance. But nooo~ You get this. All the innuendos and silliness you never expect with 'love'…and for a Blackice meme, there was some sever lacking of Jack in this one. Weird O.o'_

_I promise, the next one will be more serious. I'm almost ashamed of this update…almost. Pretty sure I'll be more ashamed a couple hours after people read this. Yeah._

_Anyways! Hope this satisfies you all! And thanks once again to __**GreatDarkNoodleKing**__! You rock and I LOVE your fics! And I hope I got Cupid SOMEWHAT nailed. I know he's a bit more subtle here and more subdued. That or I'm just second-guessing myself. I don't know. What do you think?_

_Much love to you all! Any suggestions for the upcoming theme 'Light' is VERY MUCH welcome! And any other suggestions for the other themes are very welcome too. Just IM me your idea and we'll see if I can use it. I love hearing feedback from my readers, so shoot me a line!_

_Now up to maybe update some other fic *looks at the glowering Bunnies* meep…!_

_**EDIT:**__ Geez, this site is so weird. Sorry folks, the site deleted my first submission of this update, so I apologize to those who saw it was updated and saw nothing. Sorry! I fixed it though!_

_~S~_


End file.
